A Miraculously Different Soulmate
by DoubleTheLove
Summary: Soulmate AU.(Adriennette) Adrien was looking forward to seeing his mark. Marinette was not so sure. Both of them did not expect anything to be like this. Adrien is not happy with his Soulmate, she is way too clingy. Marinette feels like hers is a bit too 'down in the books' and is very strict. What will happen when they brake a tradition that has been going on for years?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **One,** **A** **Faint** **Image**

With tomorrow being the big reveal, everyone was nervous. Tomorrow, all the 16 year olds would uncover their mark.

"Girl, are you ready for tomorrow?!" Alya was super excited, "Nah, I am a little nervous though." She nudged my arm as we walked to class, Ms. Bustier was at the front with two students.

"Good morning class. Today we have two new students, please settle down while they introduce themselves."

There was a boy and a girl. The girl was a little shorter than me with the same colored hair as me and a smile on her face like a sun shining bright.

"Hi! Im Bridgette Cheng, I recently just moved to Paris."

The boy was a refined tall figure, with a book in his hand. A black vest with a gray shirt, a black tie and blond hair.

"And I am Felix DeNoir. I play by the rules, and like them along with regulations. I rarely play games."

They came to sit down , Ms. Bustier moved us around so they could have a seat, Bridgette by me and Felix by Adrien.

"Hey Bridgette Im Marinette." We shook hands , "Hi Marinette!"

I decided to ask a question or two, "How is your life?" She replied, "Oh you know, just usual but I live a life that's full of fun."

I asked her what she liked to do, "Well I like to play sports and do anything that's fun, after all, my fun filled life keeps me sharp and on the run!"

(Adrien's POV)

"So, Felix, how was your old school?" He put his book down and peeked up an eye, closed his book and looked at me, "I was one of the popular kids. They look at me and think I'm cool. That was how it would go everyday, every year. And, I am not your friend, don't get ideas."

 _Well_ _that's_ _charming..._

The school bell rang, signaling the end of school, I scratched at my wrist and something was there, a faint picture of a sun shining, with a smile on its face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, Finding the right person**

"Yes! Yes! Today is the day!" It was finally Thursday! I rushed straight over to Alya's house so we could reveal our marks.

I ran up to her door and she squealed with excitement, "C'mon lets go!" We ran up to her room and lifted our jacket sleeves.

"What? Who is this supposed to be?" Alya and I looked at my wrist which had a book on it, hers was a pair of headphones.

"Wait, maybe its that one kid, whats his name? Fred?"

"It's Felix, why would it be him? We don't know each other."

She comes close and inspects the picture on my wrist, "Look! There's a name on the book. Maybe whoever has this book, is your soulmate."

Hmmm maybe she's onto something, I wonder what Adrien's is...

(Adrien Pov)

Nino met me at my house and he was shocked, he knew exactly who his soulmate was, "Dude. My mark is a pair of glasses. It has to be Alya."

I uncovered mine, "Who is this? What is the sun meaning?"

He looks closely, "Well, who is always happy? Who is a friend of yours?"

"Are you saying it might be Marinette?" He nodded and I filled up with joy.

As we got to school, I ran to Marinette. "Hey! Mari! What's your mark?" She lifted her arm and I saw a book with the title 'Leading a Nation' "Adrien, do you have a book like that?"

My heart dropped, her soulmate wasn't me and mine wasn't her. I shook my head and she frowned.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to my wrist, "It's my mark. I don't know who it is though."

"Maybe it's someone That's always happy." She turned to Bridgette , "What's yours?"

Bridgette uncovered her mark to Mari and she gasped, "What?! What's the problem?"

"Adrien, she has a camera... her soulmate is you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, Not Interested**

"Wow! Nice to meet you Adrien!" She came up and hugged me tight, "Um yeah you too, please let go."

Felix walked in and I ran up to him, "Hey Felix, can I see your mark?" He lifted his wrist and there was a needle and string, he continued reading with his book in one hand, "Let me see that book."

"Hey! Excuse me! I was reading that!" I checked the name, and there it was, the title 'Leading a Nation'

He was Marinette's Soulmate and she was his.

This could not be happening! I crossed my arms and glared at Felix.

"Um Felix I-"

"Hello Marinette, I believe we are what are they called? Oh Soulmates. "

(Marinette Pov)

This cannot be happening. Everyone else got who they loved, Juleka got Rose, Kim got Chloe, Nathaniel got Marc, even Alya got Nino!

This wasn't fair! We don't even know each other!

"Yeah, I guess so." Adrien said, I turned to see Alya standing by Adrien, "Oh I think someone's jealous!"

"Alya! Shut up!" Alya shrugged and met with Nino.

(After School)

I met up with Felix to get to know him, "Hey Felix! What are somethings about you I should know?"

He slowed down and looked at me, "First, I will be there to help you whenever you need it. Second, I am very secretive, if I don't want to tell you something, don't push it. Got it? I will protect you from anything anyone."

I stood there, in the middle of the rain alone, puzzled by his words...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, An Unexpected Visit from an Unexpected Person

The next day came way too fast. The good thing was, it was Friday, who doesn't like Friday?  
With Ladybug duties, dealing with the nightly 'Chat Noir' visits, and school drama, my life is a train wreck.

Chat would always stop by my house for advice on a girl he likes, I am pretty sure he is talking about Ladybug.  
But after yesterday he didn't visit me after school.

It isn't too much to worry about, cause he does have a life too.I walk to school as I see Chat Noir jumping up above the rooftops of Paris.

He lands in front of me, "Well hello there, pretty lady. I wonder what your up to."

His hair was long and messy, he was tall and looked about my age."Silly kitty, I have school, you know that." He rolls his eyes and comes in for a hug, while we are hugging, I hear clicks all around us.

"We turn to see reporters, they were taking photos."Wait don't they have a soul mate?" "What if they have each other as a soulmate?"Questions were being thrown left and right ,

Chat jumps off and I ran to I finally get to school, Alya meets me with her face steaming."What is this?! You have a soulmate! You can't break tradition! Marinette!" "Alya, it was a hug. Don't worry, everythings fine. Who cares anyway? It's just a picture." "Just a picture? Tell that to, " She points to her side, "To Adrien. He has not been ok."

I look over and Adrien looks mad. He starts to walk to me and grabs my arm. "Hey! Watch it!" He ignores my complaints and keeps pulling get to a spot where we were alone, "What the hell was that!?"

"What? The picture? Why are you of all people mad?" He started to say something, but the bell rang.I walked by a near window and saw a flash of black, running back to the window, I looked and saw Felix.  
I could've swore I saw Chat too, but, maybe it was my imagination.

School went by pretty fast.

Of course, reporters and kids stopped me to 'get some deets' as Alya called it.  
Walking home, I thought about something.I thought about how two of my friends had blond one of them were taller than the other. "Tikki, why does Chat have to visit me every night? I just want some sleep!"

"Marinette, just tell him to stop"

See thing is I couldn't tell him to stop I kinda liked his nightly visits but at the same time, I wanted some space.  
As Ladybug, I saw his flirty side. But as Marinette, I saw the sensitive side, the side that let people in.

The side that didn't side that gave you all of the bad moments with the good.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "Ok! Ok! Im up! Give me a second" I went to open the trapdoor, "What do you want, Chat-"

I didn't see Chat.

Who I saw was -


End file.
